MonsterBoy
by Cartoon-mainiac
Summary: p.s Never get this kid mad!
1. The story

It all started a long time ago, before you or I was born, almost five centuries ago the world was a place of danger and fear.

Our kind was hunted for food and, if lucky to be slaves.

It wasn't even safe to step outside your house because these creatures were sly and quick and were the rulers of the Earth.

No one knows how they got here or if they evolved from us, all we know about them were that they were, Monsters!

They weren't just Vampires, Zombies or other kinds of monsters. They were slimy, hairy, scaly, ugly, disgusting, horrifying, spiky… like creatures from your nightmares so, they were all Gruesome.

Like the humans we are today, the monsters were ruled by a President or a King. His name was Chief Mangler, the toughest monster on Earth!

He was more than 30 feet high; it's rumored that he's able kill an entire army of humans with one flick of his claw.

Many humans served him and the monsters of his kingdom so they don't end up as lunch like other disobedient people.

That's how it's been until one day the humans proclaimed war on the monsters, and what a fight it was! Blood was spilled, guts were flying and bodies were eaten. Many humans were killed and the beasts had a great feast but the fight wasn't over…

There was one man who was able to avoid death. His name was Wreaks Kaln, and he was the man who changed human lives forever. He was a slave to the monsters from the age of 12, they had eaten his parents and Wreaks had vowed to kill all the monsters in existence for that.

While the war was taking place, Wreaks had managed to climb the mountain where the chief's throne stood and sitting on it was Chief Mangler himself (He'd decided to allow his loyal subjects to fight this battle).

Wreaks was trying with all his might to kill the leader of the monsters because monsters were stupid and didn't know what to do without the chief's help.

When he reached the foot of the throne, being as quiet as a mouse, he started to climb it. But from the corner of his eye, Chief Mangler saw Wreaks and started to swat, slap and hit him trying to catch him. Fortunately, Wreaks dodged all of Mangler's attacks but he didn't know how to defeat Mangler until Mangler tried to swat at him with his claws and that gave Wreaks an idea. He started climbing toward Mangler's chest hoping that Mangler would swat at him with his claw, he did and Wreaks jumped out the way just in time for Mangler to stab himself in his heart. Mangler gave a roar of pain and so did the monsters of Mangler's kingdom because since their chief was dying they knew there was no point in them living without a chief, so they began killing each.

But before all the monsters were killed and Mangler was almost dead, he cursed Wreaks, so now the first born child of each of Wreaks' descendants will have a monster's blood.

Unfortunately, every year Wreaks' children were killed because of the monster curse, but now people think it was just a story and stopped killing his decadents, but who knows, maybe there are still monsters out there somewhere, _yawn_, ok Zac time to sleep." A boy named Will Stare told his little brother."Oh come on, just one more monster story, please." Zac pleaded, "Tomorrow night, good night little bro.", "_Sigh_, good night big bro."


	2. Coincidences

The next day was Monday and on the way to school Zac asked "Will, do you think we might be the descendants of Wreaks?"

This was a hard question for Will so he said, "Not sure Zac, besides, I got that story from a dream." Will answered, ruffling his brother's brown hair.

"Well, it might be possible that it was more than a dream because of your eyes." Zac said.

Zac was born with green eyes while Will was born with peculiar, frightening amber-yellow eyes.

"Dad said I was born with a pigment problem in my eyes." Will replied. "But my eyes have nothing to do with my dream."

"Hey, Stare eyes," a voice called out, it was Bruno Bruse, the school bully. Bruno was twelve like Will. He was big and muscular and he had red hair. He wore a baseball cap, torn trousers, dark T-shirts, white sneakers and he always wore a nasty smirk on his face.

There is no one in school who hasn't been mocked or beaten by Bruno and his gang. Everyone calls Will, "Stare eyes" and Will hated it.

"_Sigh_, What do you want Bruno?" Will asked annoyed, "Just checking to see if you've started on our project yet." Bruno answered.

"_Cough_, Lazy." Zac muttered, "What was that, runt?" Bruno asked with his fist in Zac's face.

"Leave him alone, he's only ten." Will said defensively, "Oooh, what you gonna do about, zap me with your laser eyes?" Bruno mocked and hit Will's head.

"That project better be done by Friday or else." Bruno threatened and he and his gang walked off laughing.

Later that night Will told Zac more about his monster story.

"When were Wreaks' descendants going to transform to monster form?" Zac questioned.

"Hmm, oh yeah I dreamt that as well, they were supposed to transform during the week of full moons."

"Well, there hasn't been any weeks of full moons lately, unless it happens once every… hundred years." Zac said.

"Boys come see this!" Called a voice. It was mom.

The boys came running into the living room, there mom was watching the news.

"Listen to the news." She said.

"**Breaking news ladies and gentlemen. Now for an event that seems to happen very rarely. The moon's patterns have changed! So, from this Tuesday, there will be a week of full moons. I'm Nigel Blist wishing you a good night."**

* * *

><p>"Now, do you believe that we might be descendants of Wreaks?" Zac asked curiously.<p>

"No, because that news report was just a coincidence. I need more proof before believing my dreams." Will answered, this time a bit annoyed at his brother's questions.

"What more proof do you need…"

"Hey, Stare eyes, finish our project yet?" Bruno interrupted, walking up to the brothers.

"Yeah, I did it last week Bruno." Will said "You mean I did it last week." Bruno replied, "No, I did.", "No, I did.", "What's going on here?" a voice asked.

"Principal Moner, Will says he did our project when I did everything." Bruno lied.

"Will stop lying and trying to take credit for the work," Principal Moner said. "But Bruno's lying, I did the work not him.", "Enough, after school, detention for trying to lie to me and on the week of summer vacation you'd better be careful." Principal Moner scolded and he walked off.

"So we agree, I did the project." Bruno said laughing, "You, you, you…" Will stammered so choked up with anger that, before he knew what he was doing, he had curled his hand into a fist and with a swish of his arm he punched Bruno and knocked him to the floor.

Everyone was amazed and so was Bruno, "Well, there's your proof!" Zac retort**.**


	3. Monster's out

"Why don't you believe it now?" Zac asked later that night, "Because," Will began but he couldn't think of an explanation for his so called 'monster strength'.

"Come on Will you were never strong enough to push Bruno over." Zac stated, "Thanks for the compliment," Will replied sarcastically.

"Now please can I sleep I'm still mad that we have to miss the big game tonight." Will added angrily.

Tonight was the big baseball game, the Eagles against the Falcons, everyone was watching except Will and Zac because their dad was busy with his experiments and didn't want to be disturbed.

Their dad was a scientist and liked to experiment to make new kinds of chemicals, materials, anything that involved science.

"Now, can I please get some sleep without any more of your queries?" Will asked crossly and switched off the lights but there was still light coming from… the moon.

Zac adjusted to the moon's light but Will kept tossing and turning trying to find a dark spot to sleep in.

Eventually he got up to draw back the curtains but as he was about to Will looked at the moon. This was a big mistake.

"Wow, the moon looks quite pretty tonight." Will muttered to himself.

Suddenly from the corner of his eye he saw something shine in the moonlight. He looked down and gasped, sprouting out his fingers were sharp, white claws. He was so shocked he fell back and saw that his toes had also sprouted claws. Then Will heard a tearing sound coming from behind him, he looked and saw that he had begun to grow spikes and a pointed tail. Then he held his head to steady himself and felt his no longer small human ears but long flat mouse like ears. He suddenly felt a weird feeling in his head. He looked in a mirror and saw horns sprouting out of his head.

"Oh no, it couldn't be true." Will thought, just then he noticed he had started to grow crimson red fur. He yelped and fell back.

Now all this noise woke Zac up, "Will please can you keep it down." Zac said grumpily but as soon as he saw his brother he felt more fear than anger.

Standing before Zac was no longer his brown haired older brother but a red furred demon.

"W-W-Will." Zac stammered "I-Is that you?" "Yeah, I think." Will replied a little shakily because his shock.

"Well then… what did I tell you?" Zac exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "What?" Will asked confused and surprised.

"I told you that you were a monster but you didn't believe me." Zac explained

"It's because it was hard to believe." Will answered back.

"Huh the week of full moons is real. Your monster strength is real and now you're in your monster form." Zac retorted.

"Ok, Will replied. Well I'm going to bed."

"What why?" Zac asked "You can go out in the streets free to do what you want."

"Well I'm not going."

"Come on it's a great night." Zac begged.

Will thought for a moment, It would be cool and besides it's hard to sleep with spikes on your back.

"Alright I'll go."

"Can I come?" Zac asked.

"Grrr, fine but stay on my back." Will said.

Zac got onto Will's back and because of Will's mammoth strength Zac felt as light as a feather.

Will climbed onto the window sill and with a big leap he jumped onto the roof of the house next door.

"So Will, what are we going to do tonight?" Zac asked.

"Just take an evening stroll through the city without being spotted." Will replied, now used to his monster form.

"What! No, you can't just have a stroll through town. What about doing cool stuff like giving Bruno a good scare?" Zac commented.

Will considered it for a while but eventually shook his head. "Sounds fun but if Bruno's parents see me I'll either be in the zoo or in a government lab being tested." Will answered

"Then there's gotta be something interesting to do." Zac replied a little ecstatic.

"Like what?" Will asked.

Suddenly, there was a sound of cheering in front of the boys now.

It was the Eagle Rest Stadium and the big baseball game was on.

"Like That." Zac retorted, "You ran here so fast we nearly past it. Come on let's go have a look." Zac added and this time Will didn't hesitate.

He jumped as high as he could and reached the top of the stadium. It was a great view the boys could see the whole thing and no one saw them.

"This is great; remind me to bring popcorn next time." Will said happily.

"Quick! Here comes the wave." Zac cried and He and Will did the wave, almost falling over in the end.

"Do you know what would make this better?" Will asked "Uh, a home run ball coming straight towards us?" Zac shouted and all at once it hit Will in the nose knocking him and Zac over.

That's when they fell off the ridge of the stadium tumbling down to the ground but thanks to Will's new fast reflexes, he caught Zac (who had fallen off Will's back) and positioned himself ready to hit the ground like a cat.

As soon as they were safe on the ground, Will checked that he had both Zac and the ball with them before heading home.

Leaving the crowd puzzled about where that ball went…


	4. Here comes trouble

Now while all of this was going on, Will had no idea that his new form would lead him into trouble later on, and the person behind this problem was Professor M.U. Tate.

Who, you may ask, is this character, he is the crazy but clever scientist who once worked at the G.M.S center (Genetics and **M**utation **S**cience).

The G.M.S investigates the science of mutations and creations, trying to invent new plants and animals that could help the Earth.

Unfortunately Prof. Tate wanted to create creatures to be used as an army to rule the world.

But once he was caught trying to continue with this scheme he was sent to jail, but he escaped and he's now doing his inventions in the sewers.

And soon as he catches sight of Will there's gonna be trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's short but I'm busy PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Exposure

After that experience, Will found his new form great because he was now stronger and faster than before. The next night he went out again to prank Bruno but Bruno and his family weren't home. So, not to make his journey to Bruno's a totally lose, Will decided to leave Bruno a warning.

Will quietly slipped into the house (the backdoor was open) and crept up to Bruno's room. When Will got to the bedroom he started looking for a place to write on. The room was full of dirty clothes, baseball cards, videogames and posters of famous basketball players. "This should be fun." Will thought as he began to rip the posters spelling out a message for Bruno. BEWARE OF TROUBLE it said because Will was planning a little surprise for Bruno the next day.

He had just finished his message when he heard a door open, the Bruse's were back. Will panicked, he couldn't go downstairs and escape he would've been seen. Suddenly he remembered the pile of clothes he was standing in; maybe he could hide in that. Just then a door opened behind him, quickly, Will hid in the clothes. He heard Bruno's voice, "_Hhh_ that was the worst dinner eve…" Bruno trailed off suddenly. Then suddenly he shouted "Who did this!" Will guessed he saw the note but surprised he wasn't a bit frightened. "This was probably Stare Eyes's idea of joke, I'll bury him alive." Bruno cried, now Will was the one who was frightened. Not only that but the smell of pile he was in was unbearable for his sensitive nose, he nearly passed out. Good thing he didn't because Bruno's mom called Bruno downstairs, _Thank you Mrs. Bruse _**Will thought. As soon as he heard the door slam Will got out of the pile of smelly clothes and escaped through the window. **_That was close _Will thought taking a long deep breath of fresh air, forgetting what was in store for him tomorrow.

"I can't believe you went without me!" Zac exclaimed furiously after Will told him about last night on their way to their lockers. "Trust me you were lucky you didn't go." Will replied remembering the smell of the pile of clothes he was in.

Suddenly he heard someone shouting at him from down the hall, it was Bruno. Will remembered what Bruno said "Uh oh." Zac whispered to Will. "STARE EYES!" Bruno shouted "I know it was you who shredded Louie Rips and you should be the one who should beware of trouble because you're gonna get it now." Just as Bruno was about to give Will a Knuckle sandwich… the bell rang.

"Ooohh well, looks like you'll have to wait until after Science to beat me up." Will said mocking Bruno but grateful that the bell rang.

Unfortunately Science was the subject their project was due for.

So things got interesting in Science class.

"Now class," Said, unfortunately, Principal Moner (he taught Science). "Before we begin the lesson, please take out you're group projects and hand them in." Will brought the project to the principal just in time for Bruno to butt in and say "Sir, Will didn't help at all with the project." "Don't listen to Bruno, he's lying, I did everything and he's taking credit for it." Will cried. "I'm not lying you're lying Will." Bruno shouted back. This continued principal Moner couldn't take it anymore. "Enough!" He barked "Will this isn't like you, I'm afraid Bruno has to get most of the marks."

That's when something snapped inside of Will and he gave a roar of anger literally, he roared like a lion.

Everyone jumped as they heard Will roar and then they heard a rip as Will's shirt ripped and exposed… a fine row of spikes.

Then two horns appeared on Will's head and a tail grew from behind him. Then fine red fur began to grow on him. Will immediately realized he was transforming into monster form from his anger.

Everyone watched Will, in fear, as he transformed from boy to beast. Once his transformation was complete Will looked around and before someone could scream he burst through the window and ran off at high speeds, into the forest behind the school.


	6. The Truth

That's where Zac found him after school. Will was still a monster lying under a tree looking very serious.

"Heard about your little meltdown," Zac said almost mumbling. Will didn't say anything still looking serious. "Hey at least now Bruno won't bully you anymore." Zac joked trying to cheer Will up. "Yeah, because he's scared of me, everyone's scared of me now." Will growled. "And soon my secret will be out to the public and I'll either be a government lab experiment, a tourist attraction or worse…" He made a sliding motion with his hairy finger across his neck.

"Will you can't stay here forever, can you at least come home." Zac pleaded. Will looked at his brother and said "Alright, I'll come home but we can't let mom or dad see me."

They ran through the woods to get close enough to their street without being spotted. Will had to slow down a few times for Zac to keep up. They stayed in the woods for a while making sure the coast was clear then ran quickly into their house and slammed the door. "Boys is that you, you're home quite late from school." Mom called from the kitchen, "Yeah, we were messing around in the woods." Will called back partially truthful. "Well go and have a shower both of you, dinner's almost done." The boys ran upstairs and did as they were told.

They spent some time in their room before dinner discussing what Will should do now that he's been exposed. They decided to tell mom and dad and hopefully they would understand.

Nobody said anything during dinner which was weird because mom always asked how their days had been even when it was obviously bad but now she kept quiet. Eventually dad spoke up "Boys there's something I need to tell you." "And there's something we need to tell you." Will responded. "Let me speak first please, I know you know about this week of full moons well this is because of an ancient legend about a terrible war that raged centuries ago that would have been left as the human race being slaves to horrible creatures if it weren't for our great ancestor, Wreaks Kaln." Will's heart stood still. Wreaks was a character he created from a dream, wasn't he? "Dad, Will told me about this story but he said he made it up from a dream." Zac pointed out "Well I'm not surprised he got it from a dream, because I had that same dream," Dad explained "Only the children with monster blood have the dream." "You mean you're a monster too?" Will asked. By answering Will, dad got up from the table and right then and there his skin became scaly and green, spikes grew on his back and he sprouted a long, curly tail and in less than a minute he transformed into a tiger sized, sharped spiked lizard. Will couldn't speak, his own father, a monster. "That is AWESOME!" exclaimed Zac "At least it'll make what I have to say a little easier." Will said relieved. "I…kinda… sort of… exposed my monster form to my class." Will said sheepishly. "You did WHAT?" Mom asked "Don't panic Melanie, I bet it was out of anger." Dad said "Don't worry Will, that happened to my dad fortunately the press didn't believe the students stories because they had no proof. So I suggest you stay out of sight for a while before it's safe enough to go out again." "Sweet, no school." Zac said "You two will be home schooled for the time being." "Greeeaaat." Zac sighed. "That's right boys and one more thing honey." Mom said "Please turn back into yourself again, you're scaring me."


	7. Uh oh

So for the next few days Will and Zac were home schooled and weren't allowed to leave the house for anything. Mom was a strict teacher, she gave 10 minute breaks and they were schooled from 7:00 to 15:00. Will eventually got used to it but Zac was miserable. "The only thing that would make this worse is if we had to eat tofu." Zac whispered to Will, "I heard that, do you want to be sent to your room?" Mom said "Yes please." Zac said.

During those days at home a few things were happening at school. Word got out fast about Will the monster. Will was so positive that things would let up that he forgot how many people saw him change and that they would tell their friends all about what happened. Parents came to the school to make sure their kids were ok and to see the damage done. Two days after the incident a strange man in a brown suit came to the school and went to the Principal Moner's office. "Oh!" exclaimed Moner as he looked up and saw this strange man, "Hello, can I help you." He said "I'm looking for the classroom where the incident happened." said the man in a raspy voice. "It's down the hall." Replied Moner, he was now used to people asking him where the "incident" happened. The strange man went to the room and found a lot of kids crowding around the gap in the window and were taking photos. Bruno and his gang were there telling the kids how he protected his class mates and scared the monster away "When I was done with him he was scared to death of me and I bet he'll never come back here again." Bruno was saying. "But what if he does?" someone asked, a little nervous. "Then he would have made the biggest mistake of his life." Bruno exclaimed. (He wouldn't have said anything if Will really was there.) The man pushed his way through the sea of kids till he came to the famous window. Unfortunately some of Will's fur was caught on the glass around the gap in the window. The man picked up one tuft of fur and smiled wickedly. "Perfect." Murmured Prof M. U. Tate to himself, "Finally, I may show the world my power."


	8. Oh No

Back in his sewer laboratory, Professor Tate was busy scanning the tuft of fur. "Hmmm, quite a complicated DNA structure," he murmured "But no problem for My Brilliance." (He was very full of himself) "I'll show those fools," he growled "This research shouldn't be used to help the world it be should be used to make a new one, a better one, one with a powerful ruler and his many slaves." (Now where have we heard that story before?)

"Mwaaaaa Ha Ha Ha Ha!" He squealed. "And once I find the creature who possess this fur, I will have a one man, or monster, army." He yelled. Suddenly, an idea formed in his twisted mind. "Or. Why find the creature when I can make one from its DNA." Said the professor rubbing his hands with glee at the idea of making his own monster. "Or monsters, Hee Ha Ha Ha Ha."

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYY YYYYYYY

I'm so late, I forgot my password, still enjoy this chapter. Mwa Ha Ha Ha Ha.


	9. Monsters

A week after Will's incident Mom said she had to cut lessons short for a quick shopping trip. "Whew!" Zac breathed, mom stared at him, "I mean, aaaaww." He corrected himself. "Anyway I need to do some shopping and afterward I'll check around town to see if the heat has died down." Mom said "Do you boys need anything?" "Just some flee powder please." Will said. "Huh?" Mom questioned. "The neighbours dog's flees decided to take a vacation." Will joked, scratching his neck, "Yeah, to your butt." Zac teased. "All right, and be sure to check the news." Mom told them. "Mom we've been checking the news since last week can't watch something else." Zac complained. The Stare family have been not just watching the news but reading it in the newspaper, checking to see when it was safe for Will to come out again. "I'm sorry, as a treat you may watch one show each." She said and with that she walked out the door.

Will was certain that his story was old news but he was still worried about what might happen if he went out again. What if someone called the police on him or an angry mob chased him or he was sent to secret government facility for testing or, Snap out of it Will told himself, now you're acting crazy, everyone thinks the story's a fluke there's no need to worry now. If only you knew Will, if only you knew.

Mom came back with quite a relieved smile on her face, "It's all right I walked around town and no one even stared at me." Mom said. "And how does that help Will?" Zac asked "Everyone knows she's my mom and since no one questioned her about me then that's good." Will said smiling but he wasn't sure he would be treated the same way. "How about you boys head to the park and play." Mom suggested "Ok." Will said calmly but inside he was having a panic attack.

When they got to the park everyone was playing, having fun and no one noticed Will and Zac as they walked past. Things were looking up until some kids from school saw them, they stared at him. Will waved to them but they walked away. "Forget them," Zac said "They're not even in your homeroom." "I know but I can tell they were scared." Will said plainly. "How?" "I could smell it."

Just then there was a scream and a crash and… "WILL LOOK OUT!" Zac pushed Will out the way of a raging lion except it wasn't a lion it was a… "OOOHHH NOO!" Will exclaimed!


	10. Loose

**This lion wasn't a lion at all, for one thing it had six extra arms and spikes instead of a mane. Then something flew past, barely missing Will's ear, it was a red bird with bug eyes. Prof Tate added some animal DNA to his experiments but all his creatures still had something in common with Will (the bird's color and the lion's spiky mane") **

"**Uh, Will," Zac said in a trembling voice, "You've got company!" Will turned around to see a whole swarm of mutant animal monsters. "Holy Smokes!" said Will to himself. There were leopards with six or seven tails, rabbits the size of great Danes, elephants with extra tusks all over their bodies and in the middle of them all, riding on a giant demon bear, who other than Professor M. U. Tate.**

**While Will was staring at these freaks, he didn't notice what that lion and birdy were doing. The lion was chasing down people for a snack while the bird was letting some stink bombs loose but these droppings were different to normal bird doo doo. They were solid and arrow like and as sharp as an arrow too. The lion was gaining on the people, thanks to its extra legs. Will decide he had to save them but it wasn't night yet and he didn't know how to change again. "What do I do." He asked Zac, hoping he might know something. "You have to change dude!" Zac said "I know that but how, there's no moon and I'm not mad." Will exclaimed, "Well make yourself mad, if the hulk can do it so can you." Zac replied. Will was about to reply to this when of the bird's dropping came crashing down beside them that did it. Will concentrated on the one thing that made him mad, Bruno Bruse. He thought about all the times Bruno picked on him and Zac and how many times he had his butt wrenched in the air from one of Bruno's atomic wedgies. All the times Bruno stole Will's lunch money and finally, what made him mega mad was the name everyone called him, thanks to Bruno, STARE EYES. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!" Will roared at the top of his lungs as he began to transform. His spikes popped out, his hair grew back, his tail sprang out and he was in monster form again. **

**The professor saw this from his perch on the giant bear, he grinned horribly "Well look whose come to play." He said chuckling to himself, "Once I have you, then my experiments will be complete and no one, not even your pathetic father can stop me!"**

_The professor knew Will's dad and his family from when they worked together at GMS and he hated Mr Stare. His work was always better than his own, that is partially why he started to do those crazy experiments, to do something greater than Will's dad's work._

**Will ran after the lion and was on its tail in seconds. He tackled it to the ground and dragged it toward a nearby iron fence, the lion struggled and tried to bite Will but it may have had some of Will's speed but it didn't have all Will's strength. Will wrapped the lion's tail around the fence and wrapped the fence around the lion! Once that was done, Will was torn between getting to the other mutant animals (who were by now wreaking havoc on the people and the park) or chasing down that arrow dropping bird. He decide to go after the animals 1. They were more dangerous, 2. The bird wasn't causing too much damage and 3. A rhino with two heads and snapping jaws was running after Zac. He charged at the rhino and sent it flying with one bash in the stomach. He then checked Zac to make sure he was ok. "I'm fine now," he said breathlessly "You go after the nutty professor." "Alright, you better go home." Will said "And miss the action, no way!" Zac exclaimed. Will was about to argue when a gorilla came bounding up to him, it was normal except for its huge hairy hands and feet. This was good because it kept tripping up and falling down. Will ran up to it, jumped and body slammed it into the ground. When he got off the gorilla it was unconscious. "Now to deal with the mad scientist behind all this." Will said and ran after Professor Tate.**


	11. Obstacles

**Will ran after the professor but before he knew it, his way was blocked by a bunch of squirrels with razor sharp teeth. They leapt at Will but he easily ducked out of the way. Will turned to face the squirrels and got bit in the elbow by one. His blood dripped out and the squirrel lapped it up. **_Oh No._** Will thought, if they like blood then he'd better get rid of them, Fast. He jumped out the way of another squirrel trying to bite his neck, the squirrel drinking his blood followed him and got pushed out the way by another one wanting a sip. This gave Will an idea, he bit his arm (his bite was more powerful so more blood came out) and ran for the street. All the squirrels followed him, all wanting a taste, Will ran into the street and lay down, his arm outstretched. **_Oh, I hope this works._** Will thought, his arm hurt from the bite and he was worried that he might go down with the squirrels. It was almost 17:10, the time when most people came home from work. **_Come on, come on._** Will urged the squirrels to hurry up and they finally made it and started drinking up the pool of blood by Will's arm. Suddenly there was a HONK HONK and a BEEP BEEP and Will leapt out the road just in time for the evening traffic to run over the vampire squirrels. **

**Will let out his breath and ran back to the park and Professor M. U. Tate. Thanks to his monster strength he wasn't weakened from the loss of blood and Will caught up to the Professor who seemed to be running away. Except he wasn't running away, he was trying to lure Will back to his lab where he would restrain Will and take his DNA and maybe even turn him into one of the monsters running around the park (Thankfully these ones were small threats compared to the blood sucking squirrels, and were being rounded up by the police and animal control). Still the prof. would have succeeded if it weren't for a shriek coming from behind Will. Will turned round to see those leopards clasping some boys in their seven tails, and these boys who were caught by the leopards were, who better than, Bruno and his gang.**

**Will was torn between two decisions, either watching Bruno and his gang get what they deserved or saving them. Will decided to do both he would watch them suffer then save them, the leopards may have had extra tails but they had shrunk to half their size so they wouldn't be hard to defeat. "Hey Zac," Will called "Check this out." Zac was hiding in a tree watching what was going on. He turned to see what Will was calling about and smiled devilishly, "Serves them right for messing with you." Zac called down to Will, "You know I have to save them, right." Will called back, "Don't!" Zac exclaimed, but they both knew Will had to, so Will rushed toward the leopards. He slashed at them with his claws but unfortunately what they lacked in size they made up for in speed. They dodged Will's attack and got him with their tails right between the eyes, Will was knocked down but not out. **_This is harder than I thought_** Will muttered to himself. By now the leopards had let go of their prey and Bruno and the others were running for their lives as Zac screamed after them saying "Morons" "Cowards" "Chickens". The leopards advanced toward the downed Will. Just as they were about to pounce, Will pounced on the leader, a slightly bigger leopard in the middle of them all, and started knocking it around. Bashing its head, twisting its tails with his tail. The other Leopards tried to rescue their boss but no matter how hard they bit or how hard they scratched, Will didn't even flinch. When he eventually ended his fight, the leader was so beaten up, it was a miracle it had the energy to run away from Will as fast as it could, tails between its legs and followers running behind.**


	12. Into the lair

**Seeing this reminded Will of his monster dream and also gave him an idea. Wreaks had tricked Chief Mangler into murdering himself and without their king the monsters self -destructed. As soon as Will's plan formed he immediately put it to work. He ran straight for the doctor and his demon bear and pounced, aiming for M. U. Tate himself when the first stage of his plan commenced. One of Tate's pets, an ant the size of a Labrador with razor sharp pincers, jumped on Will and pinned him to the ground.** _Yes, phase one complete, _**Will thought happily. The giAnt picked Will up in its pincers and dragged him to the professor, if M. U. Tate didn't order his pets to keep his prisoners alive, Will would be ant food by now. Will was dragged to the demon bear and held up, like the ant was showing off his catch. Then Will heard something from above, was it the mad professor? No, it couldn't be because it wasn't his voice. "What should I do with him, master?", the voice said, it was shrill and rough like a choked whisper. "Bring him to my lair." Said the unforgettable voice of Professor M. U. Tate, then Will was dragged out into the street behind the bear and his master. "Come my creations!" he yelled and all the freaky animals came bounding back toward him. The people watching stood still, not daring to move in case the Professor had some tricks up his sleeve. Will saw Zac at the park entrance staring at him, hoping he had a plan. Will smiled and winked at Zac which told him that he did have a plan. Zac watched as his monster brother was dragged away.**

**Will was dragged toward a familiar place, a place he sometimes visited with his dad, the GMS centre. He thought they were going to charge into the place but instead they headed for a huge whole in ground. Will realized that it was a man hole, WAS, after the creatures underneath came up for some air, it became gaping hole, that everyone was jumping down! One by one the animals went down the hole. As Will's ant buddy was preparing to jump he could see a landing space and some ladders below, far below. The ant jumped and they plummeted rapidly toward the landing. They moved so fast that Will felt like he left his stomach back above the ground. They hit the landing with a hard THUD, Will hit his head hard on the platform then they jumped off into M. U. Tate's lair. It was surprisingly big, enough space for all his animal cages and animals, if they all came back (Some were caught by the police and animal control). There were all kinds of lab equipment here and there, it looked like a mad scientist lab from a movie except that some of the equipment looked … homemade. **_Guess the wakko had to steal __and__ make his own equipment. _**Will thought as he was dragged to a large cage the size of two bears long and wide. The ant threw him into the cage and slammed the door. M. U. Tate gazed down at Will, "Welcome monster welcome, to my humble lair." Tate said so sweetly it was sour. Will didn't answer, in fact since he was thrown into the cage he didn't move a muscle. The professor walked around the cage studying Will, a puzzled look spread over his face. Will kept dead still, slowing his breathing, only taking a quick breathe when needed. The professor eventually turned to the ant angrily, "What did you do?!" he yelled. "I don't know, I'm sorry master." A voice said. It was the same voice as before, Will realized it was the ant who was speaking. **_The animals can understand us and we understand them, this guy __must__ be a smart wakko. _**Will thought. He heard another voice, "SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" Tate shouted. He hit the cage making sure it wasn't a trick, Will didn't even flinch. "Bring him out!" Tate ordered. The ant opened the cage and like a bolt of crimson lightning, Will was out of the cage was at the top of a ladder before you could say "What the What?!". **_Phase 2 complete_** Will muttered, "Get Him!" M. U. Tate screamed. The ladder lead to many shelves with formulas on the them, Will just had to find the best one for the job. This wasn't gonna be easy, one, there tons of potions around and two, he had monster animals literally on this tail. His tail was like a flaying piece of food that the professor's pets were trying to bite. Will searched frantically for the right formula, "poison formula, no too much, extreme diarrhoea, no too gross, duplicating, No way, we already have enough mad scientists trying to take over the world." Will muttered to himself as he checked the labels of each formula. He reached for another formula when, "YEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" Will screamed. The demon bear bit into the top of his tail and yanked. It felt like his tail was being pulled off. Will extended his claws and slashed at the demon bear, "Ow!" It cried "That hurt." Then Will got an idea, "Why are working for this guy?" He asked the bunch of animals below. They all stopped grabbing for Will's tail and stared at him, "Because he told us to," the bear replied, his voice was gruff and seemed to thunder around the room. "He gave us our new abilities so we owe him." The giAnt continued. "I can understand that but did he tell what would happen after you served him?" Will asked, "Well, no." Said a lioness with extra extendable claws, "We just assumed he would keep us," a rabbit with large feet said. "We can't go back to the wild like this." A monkey with a long spiky tail said. "Well, trust me and I know this man more than you do, any human knows this man more than you do, and he is a complete maniac." Will explained, "He'll keep you guys but as slaves he'll put you in cages and only let you out when you're needed." "Liar!" screamed the animals, "Trust me, I know what will happen if he wins and worst of all if any of you fail, he can easily replace you." Will exclaimed. "It's not true, he's lying to us." The demon bear said to his comrades. "Listen, since you met him did he ever say anything nice to you or anyone for that matter?" Will asked. As if to prove his point, M. U. Tate screamed "What are you fools doing, get him down now or I'll shrink you to the size of fleas!" The animals thought for a moment and began to realize that Will maybe right. "He's right but if we help him, what will he do for us?" muttered the bear. Will heard this and said "If you help me find a formula up here I'll return you to the wild back to normal." Will said. The animals looked at each other and then climbed the other ladders to the formula shelves. Will told them which formula to look for and everyone got to work. "What are you doing, get down from there at once." Tate yelled, he was in a surprisingly bad mood. The animals ignored him and kept searching (Thankfully they were smart enough to read). "Found it!" screamed the monkey and threw it to Will just when Tate stormed in and saw the vial of white formula, but he couldn't tell which formula it was because there were many white formulas, headache, ivy itches, voice loss. "I don't know what you're doing with that but you're not getting it without a fight!" He said and whistled. The animals trembled and this worried Will, if the demon bear was trembling like a Chihuahua then whatever's coming must be BIG! Then there was a whirring sound as the landing space started to rise up. Stone blocks slid over the shelves to protect them from what was coming. Will managed to grab another formula, a bigger one than the white formula, off the shelf before it closed, just in case. Then the landing stopped rising and there was silence. Suddenly a huge paw with six razor sharp claws came out with an arm as thick as a tree trunk. Then Will saw them, the two yellow eyes, two AMBER yellow eyes with red centres, staring straight at him. Without warning the arm grabbed Will by the leg and dragged him down into the hole. "Remember," the professor called down, "Keep him alive, for now."**


	13. Final battle

**Will landed with a THUD at the bottom of an enormous pit. He got up and looked around, the place was covered markings, scratch and bite marks. He looked up and saw the opening to the hole, surprisingly not so far away. Will could easily jump out but he knew that would have to wait. Suddenly Will heard a low growl, he cocked his ears back and listened, trying to pin point the noise. Then a gust of wind flew across Will's face, **_whatever's coming must be fast_** Will thought, taking a mental note. Then there was silence, it was so quiet you could hear a flea sneeze. Will tensed, getting ready for what was coming, the two vials of formula (one green and one white) were wrapped up in his tail. Will waited and waited, he didn't dare let his guard down. Then suddenly he felt a warm breathe down his neck, he whipped round to face the creature and gasped. It had shaggy red fur, claws that looked like they could cut through steel, horns that curled inward like a goat's, jagged teeth that jutted out of its mouth and it's eyes, its amber yellow eyes with red centres seemed like they could pierce right through your brain and probe your mind. The thing was a bigger, more muscular and meaner version of Will's monster form. Words to describe it would be Devilishly, Horrifically Terrifying! Will began to get nervous, how could he beat a monster like this? Another growl was heard but the monster didn't move its mouth, then Will realized where the growl was actually coming from, the monster's stomach! It sounded like it hadn't eaten in weeks. Forgetting what its master had said, it licked its lips at Will, "Food." It probably thought. And without warning it leaped at Will!**

**Will managed to duck out of the way just in time, but the monster had a trick up its sleeves and slashed at Will with its claws. The claws grazed Will (Thank goodness, or he'd be shredded) but the power of the slash was so great, it knocked Will of his feet and sent him flying into a wall. He got up as fast as he could just in time to see the thing charging toward him. Will waited and just before the monster could give him one heck of a head-butt, Will jumped and landed on its head. Will grabbed its horns and held on, the monster bucked like an angry bull trying to shake Will off. Then the monster stopped, its eyes lit up, like it had an idea. It turned to face the far wall and charged straight for it. Will knew the monster would just hurt itself if it did that but he didn't want to stick around for the impact. Will jumped off onto the ground by the wall and stood still. There was a loud crash as the monster rammed into the wall and fell down in a complete daze. Will took this opportunity to check his vials, **_Oh boy _**Will muttered, a few drops of the white formula had got into the green vial marked, **_**SHRINK. **__Hopefully this will still work___**Will thought to himself. Then Will heard a grunt as the monster recovered from its daze and turned to Will, its eyes blazing with fury, staring at this annoying little snack. Then without a second thought, it bounded toward Will. Will didn't move, focused on the monster's open mouth, "How about a drink, Little guy?" Will said as he flung the green vial into the monster's snarling mouth. It caught the potion and swallowed it, formula and vial, whole. Then its face went pale green and a disgusting gurgle came from deep within its stomach. It started to splutter and gag, wrenching loudly and sounding like a donkey in pain**_, guess that tasted pretty__bad _**Will thought. Then a weird, shocked look crossed the monster's face and it began to shrink, Will saw it shrinking so fast that it was unbelievable. Will wondered how far the thing would shrink when it suddenly stopped. Now it was the size a Chihuahua puppy. It looked the same but its claws and teeth had blunted and it had a playful look in its eyes. It ran up to Will and started to run around him acting like an actually puppy. "Guess that white stuff made you a lot nicer, huh." Will said stoking the monster pup. Will picked it up with his tail and was about to leap up to the opening when he heard the professor yell "Let me go, you imbeciles."**

**While he was dealing with the monster, Will hadn't realized there was a huge commotion going on above. Will leaped up to see a giant lizard finish tying up an angry M. U. Tate. "Dad?!" Will cried, then he saw who was also with him. "Zac, what are you doing here?" Zac walked up to Will, "I told Dad what happened and brought him here to help." Zac answered. Will then saw some of the freak animals being escorted out of the man hole above by animal control, except they were normal not the freaks he saw before. The lizard monster turned to Will, "I reversed the effects of animals' mutations," He said, "They will be heading back to their homes in no time." "Now, the question is what to do with the nutty professor." Zac said. "Right, it took all my strength to get him like that." Dad said pointing to the tied up M. U. Tate. "I think I've got an idea." Will said uncorking the white vial marked **_**STUPIDITY. **_**Will's dad saw it asked for it, "A formula like this has to be taken in doses, we don't want even him to become too stupid." Dad said. Tate shut his mouth tight as soon as he saw the potion but Zac stomped down on his foot and as Tate screamed in pain, Will's dad poured half the vial down his throat. "That should be enough." he said putting the cork back on the vial, then the professor's eyes bulged and he looked around at everyone confused. "Where am I, who are you people?" The professor asked with a nervous look on his face, "It worked." Zac whispered to Will and noticed the little creature wrapped in Will's tail. "What's that?" Zac asked staring at the monster pup. "I'll tell you later." Will said as their Dad told the amnesiac professor the fake story of his life, born a farm boy who loved science and had just started at GMS and this was his friendly initiation, and other stuff like that to explain the situation. After the storytelling they escorted the professor out the man hole and followed him up. Zac was the last to get up but as he was climbing up he slipped on one of the ladder rungs and almost fell into the still open pit below. Will grabbed him by the arm before this could happen, "Ow!" Zac cried, Will accidently grabbed Zac's arm with his teeth and was biting into his arm. "Ow, Ow, OOOWWW!" Zac screeched, Will pulled him up before he could do anymore damage to his brother. "Sorry about that." Will apologised looking at the bite marks he had made, "Don't worry, it barely hurt at all." Zac replied rubbing his arm, Will laughed and went over to the new professor Tate, "This was your first creation." He said handing the professor the monster pup. "I created this little guy, wow I must be good at science." The professor said stroking the puppy's head, the monster pup purred. Will's dad came over, now in human form, and took M. U. Tate into the GMS centre. "I'll brief everyone on our investigations." He called back to Will and Zac. "Time to head home, bet this whole thing's on the news already." Will said, "Yep, hope they got my good side." Zac said flicking back his hair. "What good side?!" Will laughed as he flipped Zac onto his back and ran home. "How do you think mom will react to this?" Will asked as he ran. "Yeesh, I don't wanna think about it." Zac shuddered.**

**That night before bed, Will (back in human form) and Zac were chatting about the day's events in their room. "Wonder how people will see us now?" Will said, "They'll see us as such awesome people, I saw some people cheering as you ran past earlier!" Zac exclaimed. "Best of all, there's no way Bruno will get on your nerves ever again." This comment made Will's eyes brighten. "Too bad ****I'm**** not part of the monster group." Zac whined. "Look on the bright side, how many kids have half monster brothers?" Will said trying to cheer Zac up. Zac smiled, then their mom stepped in, "Boys time to sleep," she said then turned to face Will. "No going out Will, I mean it.", unfortunately Will can't go out at night anymore, now that everyone knows his secret. "Don't worry mom, I won't." Will reassured her, then he and Zac got into bed and their mom turned out the lights. The last full moon of the week peered through the window and Will felt himself transform. **_Great, how am I going to sleep like this_** he muttered as he completed his transformation, then he heard a low moan of discomfort, Zac's moan! "Dude are you okay?" Will asked, no answer just another moan, louder and more painful. "Dude?" Will asked again but then moaning stopped and Zac sat up in bed, except it wasn't Zac. The creature in Zac's bed had two short horns on its head, small pointy ears, green cat eyes and a face like a snake's and was covered in blue fur. Will could see it had claws for fingers and its long monkey like tail hung from the side of the bed. Will let out a gasp, "Woah." He said with surprised smile. The creature looked at itself and smiled at Will, then it spoke, in Zac's voice. "Guess there's a new monster in town."**


End file.
